The Last One Standing
by Jaggedfang
Summary: Oneshot AU Songfic. Orochimaru examines his life and the death of his love in his final moments. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor do I own any of Nickelback's music, respectively. 

Song: Savin' Me by Nickelback

Authoress' Note: Very AU, and written how I felt Orochimaru should've died. This song matches exceedingly well with the general tone of the story, as it goes with Orochimaru's internal conflict with darkness and his views on betrayal. Enjoy!

Another Note: Just a brief rundown of the whole song-story tie in. The first part of the song explains Orochimaru's struggle with the darkness, and Ayase's absence when he needed her the most, whereas the second part of the song symbolizes how mistakes of his past have finally caught up to him, and he actually feels remorse for his deeds. Orochimaru is one of my favorite characters from Naruto, so I hope his other fans will enjoy this. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed; flames, however, are not. I know the difference between criticism and flames, so don't be afraid to tell me what you really think.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well, I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come, please, I'm calling  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm falling_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

"How... how could you..." her voice was so low at first that I could barely hear it. "How could you betray me!" So agonized were her words that I stepped back out of pure shock. As she doubled over, I could clearly see the dark patch of crimson where I had plunged the dagger deep into her flesh. It had been a bitter, bloody battle; both of our chakra had been depleted quite some time ago. My hands were stained with her blood, but I was not without my share of injuries. Already I could feel the effects of her poisoned needles; my vision was growing blurry and my blood felt as if pure fire were coursing through my veins. Still, I could not help but feel outraged at her words.

"How could I betray you?" I found myself chuckling in spite of my anger and pain. "You're one to talk of betrayal. When I needed you most, you had already fled to your precious Thunder Village. And why? To give birth to that stubborn whelp you call a daughter. A waste of an existance." My fists balled unconciously as I thought of that bastard child; I had been crushed to know she was pregnant. As she staggered to her feet, I prepared myself for another attack. As she faced me, however, I was overcome with sorrow and grief.

Tears streamed down her face; her unending blue eyes, which had led me to her in the first place, now reflected unimaginable pain. Her sides heaved as she vomited a mouthful of blood before locking eyes with me once again.

"Her name is Ai. And though you shun her, you know her father better than you think." I looked away as her words ehoed thoughtlessly off of the trees.

"I know no such thing." I spat, and she flinched.

"Her father... her father is you, Orochimaru!" I staggered backward at the impact of her words, and immediately my mind was filled with images which had buried themselves in the recesses of my memory twelve years ago. I suddenly remembered that fateful night, and my body sagged beneath the weight of my actions. What had I done?

'She lies. She is the one who has betrayed you, Orochimaru! Where was she when you were being overcome with darkness? She knew you could not handle your demons alone, and yet she left you here! She wanted this! She deserves this!' The jeering voice filled my head, and suddenly I realized it was right. Had Ayase stayed, she could've helped me stave off the voices and evilness of my mind.

In a rage, I picked up the bloodstained dagger and charged across the field to her hunched form. Even in her condition, she met me evenly, holding my wrist at a safe length. In my weakened state, I was no stronger than she, and could not overpower her. Suddenly, she slumped forward, and her head came to rest against my chest.

"I love you, Orochimaru. I forgive you. I should've been there for you, and wish you could've done the same for me. I only hope that when the old Orochimaru returns, he will remember my love." Her voice trailed off, and her grip lessened. As her body fell lifelessly against mine, I sank to my knees, barely registering the deafening clatter of the dagger as it hit the ground. My body was suddenly wrought with uncontrollable sobs as I wailed my grief to the heavens.

I soon found that the world was spinning wildly around me as the final effects of Ayase's poison worked into my system. I layed on the ground and pulled her body to me. A smirk found its way across my face as everything began to fade.

"He'll return sooner than you think, my love." My own voice echoing coldly around me was the last thing I remembered before the final breath left my chest.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh, I scream for you  
Come, please, I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry, I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry, I'm falling_


End file.
